1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of boom gates, such as the type that are used to control vehicular traffic. More specifically, the present invention comprises a dual-action breakaway gate safety system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boom gates are common devices used to control vehicular traffic. They are commonly used to regulate vehicular access to parking garages, industrial or commercial areas, and tollways. They are also used to block roadways that cross railroad tracks when trains approach and cross the roadways.
Most boom gates are electronically controlled so that an authorized vehicle is permitted to pass through the gate when the authorized vehicle approaches the gate. Various mechanisms are used to regulate the opening of the boom gate. Bar code scanners, card readers, infrared motion detectors, and currency counters are all commonly used to send a “raise boom” command to a controller. The controller actuates a motor in the gate housing to raise the boom gate when this signal is received. Motion sensors or sensors embedded in the roadway are often used to provide an “all clear” signal to the controller when the vehicle is clear of the boom gate. The controller actuates the motor to lower the boom gate when the “all clear” signal is received.
Vehicles approaching a boom gate often slow without coming to a complete stop. In some instances a boom gate fails to open when an authorized vehicle approaches the gate and the vehicle strikes the boom gate. Also, sometimes a boom gate lowers before a vehicle has completely passed through the gate. In either case, damage may be caused to the gate, the vehicle, and/or persons riding in the vehicle. Various safety systems have been proposed to limit damage caused by the collision of vehicles with boom gates. These systems have various shortcomings which have prevented their widespread acceptance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a safety system for boom gates which addresses the shortcomings of prior art boom gate safety systems and limits the damage caused by the collision of vehicles with a boom gate.